


En Morceaux

by BlackDog9314



Series: Rhapsodic 'Verse Time-Stamps [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, POV Meg Masters, Past Relationship(s), Rhapsodic 'verse, time-stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: Meg is drunk, and that's not a bad thing.If it is, she doesn't care.





	En Morceaux

**Author's Note:**

> This time-stamp takes place during the private party at KA, where Meg, Castiel, and Gilda go out together before they leave for Christmas break the following day. This is also at the same party in which Castiel wandered off and met Drew.  
> Random, but I love Meg in this story. My heart breaks for her.  
> To read the main work these one shots are written to accompany, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2660231/chapters/5945528).

_I wonder what Andy sees when he looks at me._

Meg smoothed a hand over her lips, getting tacky pink gloss on her fingertips.

Castiel had been gone too long, she knew, but Milo was offering her another sip of Sailor Jerry’s and she was stoned as fuck from the pills and the weed. The bed was too comfortable underneath her, her arms and thighs too thick to move them much.

_I miss him._

Meg was certain she was thinking about Andy, but she also wished Clarence would come back from the bathroom, already.

Shit, that reminded her—

“—and it was weird as hell, dude. I asked her what she was talking about and she said she was saying that the only way it could have worked was if she hadn’t—”

—Gilda was also gone, and had been for a while, hadn’t she?

_Fuck. What the hell is Milo talking about?_

As she took a swallow of rum, Meg wondered petulantly why Clarence had been so down most of the night. It was true, he usually kept to himself (that much had become clear to Meg after only a few days of knowing him) but tonight had been different.

_I should ask if he’s okay when I see him._

Meg missed Andy so much she could cry. She didn’t want to think of his sad, puppy-dog eyes or Clarence’s maybe-nonexistent problems.

“Pass me your pipe,” she said to Milo           


End file.
